Los 4 amores
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Es un one-shot dividido en tres partes, tres historias diferentes, la misma pareja... KakaAnko :D, Basado en el ensayo de C. S. Lewis... (elimine caridad)
1. 1 Afecto

_¡Hola queridos lectores!_

_Bueno aquí les traigo un "One-shot", ¿Por qué entre comillas?, ya que está dividido en tres partes y son mini historias por lo cual no lo considero un fanfic._

_Hace unos meses mi profesora de Lenguaje nos pidió (como curso) leer "Los 4 amores" del escritor Ingles C. S. Lewis (para quienes no lo conozcan es el autor de las crónicas de Narnia) para una prueba, bueno el ensayo trata sobre cuatro diferentes tipos de amor: Cariño, amistad, eros y caridad, de los cuales excluí "caridad" ya que no encontré que tuviera que ver con las historias que a continuación les presentare en breves textos que espero que sea del gusto de los fans del KakaAnko._

_Dedicado a: Alice Hatake :3 (gracias por el apoyo y los comentario sobre mis fics y one-shot!)_

_En si se dividirán en._

_1. __**Afecto.**_

_2. __**Amistad**_

_3. __**Eros.**_

_Y quien no haya leído este ensayo se los recomiendo :)_

_Pd: no pueden ser drabbles ya que estos tienen como máximo 500 palabras._

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**Los cuatro amores**

**Afecto**

Kakashi miraba detenidamente a la joven chica de 15 años sentada frente a él, el peculiar cabello se mecía con los movimientos que hacia la kunoichi al mover su cabeza a ambos lados, ambos se encontraban solos esperando en el lugar de reunión en el cual supuestamente debían juntarse con sus amigos, pero ni rastro de ellos.

_**-Quédate quieta, Anko-**_ dijo el ninja ante la impaciencia de la pequeña.

_**-Hatake-**_ el susodicho reacciono y la miro a los ojos _**–Llevamos una hora esperando y ni siquiera dan señales de vida-**_

_**-No seas dramática-**_ dijo seriamente, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, lo único que los unía eran los amigos en común que tenían por lo cual no tenían mucha cercanía.

Tras un rato llegaron los susodichos amigos, Kurenai muy sonriente acompañada de un sonrojado Asuma, un hiperactivo Gai caminaba atrás de la pareja, junto a el Ebisu y Genma que lo miraban de reojo ante la vergüenza de la escena.

_**-Al fin llegan-**_ dijo seriamente Kakashi.

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-**_ pregunto Gai acercándose a su eterno rival._** –Llegamos a la hora-**_

_**-No es así-**_ negó Kakashi con la cabeza.

_**-Kurenai dijo que era a las 1 de la tarde la reunión**_- dijo Anko levantándose y parándose junto al ninja copia. Pero la futura experta en genjutsu se sobresalto y intento ocultarse tras Asuma.

_**-¿Kurenai?-**_ le pregunto el Hatake ante el silencio de la poseedora de ojos rojizos.

_**-Neee…-**_ dijo enojada y con un tono infantil _**–Ustedes nunca llegan a la hora por eso los cite más temprano para que llegaran a la hora- **_explico seriamente.

_**-Baka-**_ soltó de forma abrupta la pelimorada.

_**-Mejor vámonos antes de que busque venganza- **_dijo Kakashi mirándola seriamente.

Pasaron el día en distintos lugares de Konoha, mientras conversaban y reían, Kurenai había insistido en la idea de que se juntaran más seguido ya que tras el incidente del Kyubi hace un año los rostros tristes eran múltiples en la aldea. Ya unas horas después la kunoichi de ojos de tono choco latoso se detuvo de manera abrupta mientras todos caminaban.

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ le pregunto Kakashi quien iba caminando atrás de ella.

_**-Me debo ir a casa, es tarde y mañana tengo reunión con el Hokage-**_ explico mirando el cielo.

_**-Yo también, debo pasar a ver a alguien e ir a descansar para mañana- **_dijo Kakashi parándose atrás de la pelimorada.

_**-Vas a los departamentos, ¿no es así?-**_ le pregunto Asuma, Anko asintió levemente. _**–Bah, Kakashi sé un caballero y acompáñala-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Tú sabes a donde voy y eso queda antes de los departamentos- **_dijo de manera vaga.

_**-No hay problema, yo me sé cuidar sola-**_ dijo ante las excusas del ninja.

_**-Está bien, además después debo ir a mi departamento y eso queda más lejos-**_ dijo el ninja alzando los hombros de forma despreocupada.

_**-Bueno, adiós chicos-**_ dijo Kurenai sonriendo ampliamente.

_**-Sayonara-**_ dijeron en unisonó y se fueron por la otra calle mientras sus amigos se despedían haciendo gestos con la mano.

_**-Te acompañare, pero tú debes acompañarme a un lugar primero- **_dijo Kakashi mirando despreocupadamente la calle.

_**-Está bien- **_dijo de igual manera y ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar al hospital de Konoha, entraron y Kakashi se dirigió a la recepción, después de que la recepcionista le dijera unas cosas y asintiera él le indico a Anko que lo acompañara. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la sala de niños, Anko miro curiosa pero el ninja no tenia expresión alguna, al menos hasta entrar a un cuarto privado, este amueblado de diversos muebles y juguetes era completamente blanco, resaltaba una cuna de fundas naranjas y rojas, el ninja le indico que cerrara la puerta y rápidamente se acerco a la cuna, en esta descansaba un pequeño bebe de tez morena, cabello rubio y que tenía tres característicos bigotes en cada mejilla.

_**-¿Quién es él?-**_ le susurro Anko para no despertar al pequeño.

_**-Él es el hijo de mi sensei, Naruto-**_ respondió de igual manera

_**-¿Del yondaime?-**_ le pregunto sorprendida

_**-Así es, pero no le debes decir a nadie-**_ dijo mirándola de manera despreocupada _**–Es una orden del hokage-**_

_**-Hai-**_ asintió y se acerco al pequeño que dormitaba.

_**-¿Jamás llegas temprano a nada?- le**_ pregunto mientras ordenaba algunas cosas.

_**-¿A qué te refieres?- le**_ pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pequeño.

_**-Por lo que dijo Kurenai-**_ respondió acercándose a ambos.

_**-Nee… ella solo exagera-**_ respondió en tono infantil _**–Esta loca-**_

_**-Es tu amiga-**_ interrumpió.

_**-Lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta que me obligue a salir-**_ se defendió cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos y haciendo un puchero infantil que le hizo gracia al ninja copia.

_**-Anko-**_ la susodicha lo miro y mientras sonreía bajos su máscara continuo _**–Eres rara-**_

_**-Hatake-**_ el ninja lo miro_** –Baka-**_

_**-Sera mejor que vayamos, se hace tarde-**_ dijo riéndose bajito.

_**-Hai, sayonara Naruto-**_ dijo sonriéndole al pequeño y ambos salieron tras que Kakashi se despidiera, caminaron callados hasta el bloque de departamentos en el cual vivía la peli morada _**–Etto, arigatou por acompañarme a casa-**_

_**-De nada, adiós-**_ dijo tras ver que la ninja abría la puerta del edificio.

_**-Sayonara-**_ dijo entrando.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi salió en dirección al hospital, caminaba tranquilamente hasta que los cabellos morados de cierta kunoichi llamaron su atención.

_**-Konnichiwa, Anko-**_ saludo a la Mitarashi que dio un pequeño respingo al ser asustada –sin querer- por el ninja peli plateado

_**-Konnichiwa, Hatake-**_ dijo al ver al ninja que saludaba con un gesto que realizaba con su mano derecha.

_**-¿A dónde vas?-**_ le pregunto a ver que la ninja llevaba varias carpetas que con suerte lograba cargar.

_**-A la oficina del Hokage-**_ dijo intentando que estas no cayeran.

_**-Déjame ayudarte, debo ir al hospital pero puedo ir a dejarte-**_ dijo el ninja tomando las variadas carpetas sin previo aviso.

_**-Arigatou, pero no dejes a Naruto solo-**_ dijo arqueando una ceja ante la solidaridad del Hatake.

_**-Estará ahí cuando regrese-**_ dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

_**-Nee… te acompañare, vamos quiero ir a verlo-**_ dijo sonriendo, no quería que el ninja de ojos desiguales no fuera a visitar al pequeño además ella no era nadie importante para quitarle el tiempo.

_**-Está bien-**_ respondió alzando los hombros como gesto de despreocupación.

Ambos caminaron hasta el hospital hicieron lo mismo de ayer pero a diferencia del día anterior esta vez el pequeño estaba jugando con algunos juguetes en un pequeño corral, Kakashi dejo las cosas sobre un mueble y se acerco para tomar al pequeño que rápidamente estiro sus brazos al ver al ninja.

_**-Konnichiwa, Naruto-**_ dijo acercándose Anko al ver al pequeño entre los brazos de Hatake. Pero sin que alcanzara a reaccionar el pequeño agarro con su manito uno de los mechones de la ninja y lo jalo _**–Kuso-**_ dijo en tono enojado, pero el Uzumaki solamente rio en los brazos de un nervioso Kakashi.

_**-Hey, no seas malo-**_ le reprocho al pequeño su acción _**–Ella solo te saludo-**_

_**-Algún día me vengare mocoso-**_ dijo mirándolo seriamente.

_**-Anko, no seas tan infantil-**_ dijo riendo nerviosamente, tras conversar durante un rato ambos salieron en direcciona la oficina del hokage en donde Kakashi dejo a Anko, tras despedirse ambos hicieron sus respectivas obligaciones hasta el anochecer en donde nuevamente se encontraron y

Así pasaron los días en los cuales Kakashi salía de su departamento en dirección a los de Anko, ambos salían y mientras charlaban caminaban hasta el hospital lugar en el cual visitaban al pequeño, después Kakashi la acompañaba hasta la oficina del hokage y el continuaba su camino hasta donde tuviera que ir ese día. Y a pesar de la incomodidad de los primeros días, ambos se fueron relajando, la compañía del otro los relajaba, ambos Vivian y se sentían solos desde hace mucho y quizás ese sentimiento era compartido de manera incondicional.

Tras visitar a Naruto junto a la pelimorada y dejar a esta en la oficina del hokage se dirigió al monumento memorial de los caídos, en donde estuvo durante unos minutos completamente a solas, en un silencio casi agobiador pero del cual él estaba tan acostumbrado que no le molestaba, lentamente se puso de cuclillas y sonrió melancólicamente bajo la máscara.

_**-En una semana más se cumple un año desde lo del Kyubi-**_ susurro bajando la mirada _**–Desearía que usted y Kushina-sensei pudieran celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto-**_

Se levanto lentamente y hizo una pequeña reverencia y volteo, camino de regreso al hospital, después de todo se suponía que Anko saldría en una misión por lo cual el irse con la amiga de Kurenai no sería necesario, pero tan pronto paso frente al edificio escucho la discusión de cierta kunoichi y nada más ni nada menos que Genma. Se acerco silenciosamente y pudo oír como este le reclamaba.

-¡Hey solo eres una mocosa!- dijo enojado acercdandose peligrosamente hacia Anko cosa que no fue del agrado de Kakashi quien rápidamente apareció tras una explosión que dio paso a una nube de humo que se disipo dejando apreciar a un Kakashi entre Anko y Genma impidiéndole el paso a este último, además de un semblante de pocos amigos.

–_**Vete- **_agrego de manera amenazante.

_**-¿Desde cuándo el gran Hatake Kakashi protege a la mocosa de Anko Mitarashi?-**_ la mirada del Hatake mostraba aun mas hostilidad cosa que no paso desapercibida para el ninja.

_**-Vete, y no lo repetiré una vez más-**_ dijo seriamente, el joven miro a el peliplata y luego a Anko para terminar dándose vuelta y entrando de nuevo al edificio perdiéndose de la vista de los dos ninjas.

_**-Arigatou, Kakashi-**_ dijo aliviada al ver que el otro se había ido.

_**-No te preocupes te acompañare a casa-**_ dijo con expresión tranquila, la ninja solo asintió sonriendo y ambos salieron del edificio en dirección a los bloques de departamentos.

Comenzaba a apreciarla, si así es, ya sentía que era un cariño y una protección incondicional debido a tenerla todos los días cerca…

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

_Afecto: un amor incondicional a algo que siempre ves o tienes junto a ti, no es amor es más bien un cariño tanto por una persona como por un objeto, este tipo de amor será relatado a través de como ambos (Kakashi y Anko) comienzan a pasar más rato juntos produciéndose este "sentimiento"._


	2. 2 Amistad

•**Comentario de la autora: **

¡Hola!,

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación y espero que les guste y bueno les quiero desear un:

••**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013••**

Y gracias por dejar reviews! :3

•**Fanfic/One-shot:** "Los cuatro amores"

•**Capitulo:** 2

•**Título:** "Amistad"

•**Rating:** T

•**Advertencias:** e.e no hay advertencias en este.

•**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… estos son de total propiedad de Makashi Kishimoto, solo hago uso de estos solo para entretenimiento y no con fines lucrativos, solo es de mi propiedad la trama.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Quizás tenía que aceptarlo y seguir viviendo con ese dolor para siempre, pero ella no lo podía hacer, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para soportar tal dolor que era producido por la marca de la maldición. Se arrodillo mientras apretaba la parte de su cuerpo que poseía la marca con su mano de una manera casi bruta, su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba, ella solo apretaba sus ojos y dientes evitando soltar lágrimas y gritos.

_**-Maldita sea- **_maldijo en un leve susurro.

El dolor se había vuelto insoportable y lo peor es que estaba muy lejos de la oficina del hokage y sus piernas temblaban demasiado para poder caminar. Pensó que seguiría así hasta que se terminara desmayando y quizás cuanto tiempo pasaría para que alguien la encontrara, pero pensó mal, cierto shinobi de cabellos símiles a la plata pasaba justamente por los campos de entrenamiento en busca de su amigo Asuma pero termino encontrándose a la kunoichi de ojos de tono cafés que se encontraba completamente arrodillada mientras sostenía parte de su omoplato izquierdo mientras gemía de dolor.

_**-Anko-**_ susurro sorprendido y rápidamente se acerco, miro rápidamente cual era la parte que Anko sostenía con su mano, rápidamente entendió y sin pensarlo ni una ni dos veces la abrazo, la abrazo de tal manera que el rostro de la kunoichi quedo en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ dijo sorprendida al sentir como alguien la abrazada. Kakashi entendió que Anko no sintió su presencia por lo cual antes de que la kunoichi se alejara aplico rápidamente un sello sobre la marca de la maldición. El dolor ceso levemente, lo necesario para ser soportable por lo cual Anko dejo de temblar y se relajo.

_**-Esto te ayudara-**_ susurro el ninja copia, Anko se sorprendió de gran manera al reconocer la voz del shinobi que aun la abrazaba.

_**-Kakashi-**_ dijo sorprendida, el ninja la alejo lo suficiente como para que lo viera.

_**-¿Estas mejor?- **_le pregunto mirando el sello que se encontraba en la piel de la kunoichi quien asintió levemente _**–Bueno, será mejor que te lleve con el hokage-**_

Y antes de que la kunoichi pudiera decir algo la tomo en brazos -De igual manera que lo hace un novio cuando carga a una novia- y se levanto sosteniéndola, rápidamente subió a una de las ramas del árbol y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama.

_**-No es necesario-**_ dijo intentando evitar la ayuda del Hatake.

_**-Sí lo es, ese sello no durara mucho-**_ dijo acomodando a la kunoichi entre sus brazos Anko paso su brazo por atrás del cuello de Kakashi y lo abrazo para evitar caerse.

Rápidamente llego a la oficina del hokage tras saltar techos de edificios y hogares sin importarle mucho los reclamos ya que eran altas horas de la madrugada. Entro rápidamente por la ventana del hokage quien se había volteado para reprocharle su acción al shinobi pero al ver lo que sucedía rápidamente se acerco y le señalo que lo acompañara. Los tres se dirigieron a una de las salas donde se realizaban los sellos, se preparo esta y Kakashi dejo a Anko.

_**-Me quedare-**_ le dijo al Sarutobi _**–Quiero aprender a usar el sello-**_

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo ante la decisión del shinobi y le explico el sello, tras todo un proceso el sello volvió a encerrar la marca maldita lo cual provoco que Anko comenzara a ser dominaba por el cansancio debido al sello. Kakashi se acerco a Anko e imito su acción tomándola en brazos, la Mitarashi se encontraba tan cansada que no dijo nada y solamente se dejo levantar por el ninja de cabellos plateados.

_**-Yo la llevare a su casa-**_ dijo el ninja al hokage que solo asintió. _**–Con su permiso-**_

Dijo el ninja saliendo de la sala con Anko en brazos, camino por los pasillos hasta salir del edificio, ya en la calle volvió a saltar los techos de las casas esta vez evitando generar mucho ruido, cuando por fin llegaron al bloque de edificios Anko ya comenzaba a quedarse dormida por lo cual Kakashi sin más remedio suspiro y movió a Anko lo suficiente como para sacarle las llaves que se encontraban en el bolsillo del diminuto short beige que llevaba puesto la kunoichi, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el ninja quien sacudió su cabeza evitando esos pensamientos típicos de un chico de diecisietes años. Abrió la puerta y entro aun cargando a la adormilada Anko, camino hasta llegar al cuarto cuidadosamente dejo a Anko sobre la cama, la miro durante unos segundos y sonrió, y es que ver a Mitarashi Anko tranquila y casi inocente provoco una leve risita por parte de él, volteo para irse pero algunas fotografías sobre un mueble, se acerco y tomo una de estas entre su mano, era la imagen de una joven pequeña Anko de no más de cinco años, no había cambiado mucho ya que seguía siendo igual solamente que mas alta. Miro otra y la tomo, era una Anko un poco más grande y esta la reconocía de cuando estaban en los exámenes chunnin, cuando golpeo a Obito pensando que tenían el pergamino que necesitaban y cuando que tuvo que disculparse con el Uchiha por el golpe lo cual provoco la leve risa del Hatake por el gran moretón en la frente de Obito tras el golpe. Sonrió al recordar eso y volvió a dejar la el cuadro sobre el mueble, volteo para irse pero la singular voz de la kunoichi llamo su atención.

_**-¿Por qué me cuidas?-**_ le pregunto provocando que el ninja se detuviera súbitamente y volteara a verla.

_**-Eso hacen los amigos, ¿o no?-**_ le pregunto sonriendo bajo la máscara con su típica acción de cerrar su ojito visible. Anko se sorprendió pero bajo la mirada pensativa y tras unos segundos volvió a mirar al ninja copia.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga?- le pregunto algo dudosa, Kakashi abrió su ojo algo sorprendido y volvió a sonreír de la misma manera.

_**-Por supuesto-**_ dijo a metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos –Bueno, mejor descansa, nos vemos pronto-

_**-Kakashi-**_ lo llamo antes de que el ninja se fuera –Arigatou-

_**-Douitashimashite*-**_ dijo antes de salir de la habitación y también del departamento.

_**-Amigos-**_ sonrió y se acomodo en la cama para descansar sin dejar de embozar la linda sonrisa.

_**-Lo somos-**_ susurro el ninja mientras corría en dirección a la casa de su amigo Asuma.

•

**Amistad:**_ es un amor selectivo, en si su definición es simple: tú eliges a quien darle tu amor de forma afectiva y cariñosa._

_**«La amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe, ya que siempre uno de los dos se terminara enamorando del otro, quizás sin ser correspondido o si tiene buena suerte le será correspondido el amor sin final feliz… ya que el verdadero amor no tiene final»**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo capítulo: **"Eros"

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Vocabulario:**

-Significa de nada en japonés.

•**Comentario de la autora: **

Bueno aquí termina esta parte y espero que les haya gustado y bueno espero actualizar pronto… y bueno eso xDD

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


	3. Carta de la autora

Carta de la autora:

"_**¡Hola lectores!**_

_**Bueno es que no esperaban esto cuando vieron "actualización" pero debía explicar pronto porque mi ausencia o la culpa me comería viva :(**_

_**Etto… como sabrán yo tengo 16 años y por lo cual aun voy a la escuela y exactamente voy en el penúltimo curso de toda mi enseñanza media por lo cual es uno de los más difíciles al tener diferenciados con mis otros compañeros y tener más clases –en mi caso- de Lenguaje y Historia, además de tener un taller de fotografía y tener las materias en común y créanme que es mucho al comienzo, ya me fijaron pruebas para la semana y de ejercicios que en si me han quitado tiempo durante la tarde, tiempo que utilizaba para escribir.**_

_**Tengo un horario desde las 8 am. Hasta las 4:15 pm. Y después de eso llego a casa a terminar las tareas y no me queda mucho tiempo de sobra, pero créanme que durante recreo he estado avanzando en todo, tengo un nuevo cuadernito loco en donde escribiré todo y a penas pueda lo paso al computador.**_

_**Etto… al menos por esta semana no habrá ninguna publicación y/o actualización mientras me organizo ya que recién entre el lunes y todo me pillo por sorpresa y fue un brusco cambio.**_

_**Y pronto volveré con nuevas ideas, capítulos, historias, personajes y adaptaciones para su entrenamiento y espero que me disculpen, de veras que intento hacer todo pero…soy pequeña y el mundo es grande, todo a mi alrededor se mueve rápido.**_

_**Espero que realmente me disculpen y como siempre les agradezco sus reviews y todo tipo de afecto que tienen hacia mi pequeña persona.**_

_**¡Recuerden que pueden seguirme en twitter, tumblr o facebook, todos con el nombre "AsukaDattebayo" y enterarse de las próximas actualizaciones!**_

_**Bueno eso, muchas gracias a todos y gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Les escribiré pronto.**_

_**~AsukaDattebayo."**_

Asuka-san me pidió que les publicara esto, pronto ella volverá y créanme que se siente muy mal por tenerlos "botados".

~Kira-chan.


End file.
